The present invention relates to a toy police car with a retractable helicopter, and more particularly, to a toy police car having a two-level cam in which a lower cam thereof controls the movement of the retractable helicopter and an upper cam thereof controls the projection of two toy policemen out from the windows to fire upon a hypothetical criminal.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,927 discloses a convertable toy car having a two-level cam to control the automatic projection of two-policemen out from the windows to fire upon a hypothetical criminal. The present invention further provides a retractable helicopter, also controlled by the two-level cam, for an additional amusement effect.